galaxy_raidersfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorax
Background The Gorax are a vast factional crime syndicate with territory in hundreds of systems. They are lead by an elite species of monstrous beings called the Goron, whose archaic civilization predates that of the Vanon, though they did not achieve space travel until much later. Gorax leadership is centralized in a small group of "crown systems" where the Goron first expanded their civilization. All the money that the syndicate accrues goes through these crown worlds and is tithed heavily, engorging the wealth of the relatively small population of Goron nobles. They engage heavily in the black market trading of weapons, machinery and slaves. The names of every noble house are variations on the word Gorax, always beginning a phonetic "G". The Goron Biologically, the Goron are massive, robust, four armed bipeds prone to obesity. They have small, colorblind eyes like those of a shark, and huge, powerful jaws, originally evolved to crush bone. They go to great length to appear regal and resplendent, covering themselves in gold and trinkets and living in gilded throne rooms. Goron are all born into noble families based on the crown worlds, and they are seldom known to venture far from home. Even exiled or imprisoned Goron are kept on relatively well-kept penal planets where they are allowed to live in comfort. Goron have very slow metabolisms, accounting for their obesity and allowing them to store calories over decades. Goron live around three hundred years, and they tend to grow their whole lives, so that elders of the species are truly massive. To avoid the destructive hand of LEX, Gorax generally harvests its slaves from type 1 civilizations, which are not protected under LEX's galactic jurisdiction. Each Goron noble is perpetually attended by a vast group of servants, entertainers and bodyguards, plucked from the choicest slave races. Trade and Business Gorax is known for its intense trade loop with the Coreshar empire. Slaves are given in their millions to the geneticists of the Coreshar, who in turn provide the Gorax with ample biotech and cybernetic services. Many mercenaries work for both the Coreshar and the Gorax, which has been known to create small wars and trade conflicts between the two great criminal powers. Prime Races The Gorax seldom deem another race worthy of genuine care and resource expenditure, but three of their most ancient subject races have been so useful and instrumental in upholding the empire that they are treated with at least ambivalence, if not respect. Gel-Krutha Gel-Krutha are a reptilian species of small bipedal creatures with perfect night vision, acute senses, and chameleonic skin. They can run and clamber in the same fashion as Vanon, but are much faster. When equipped with radar jammers, they are virtually impossible to detect without psionic aid. They are used vastly for surveillance and communication. Gel-Varja The Gel-Varja are a horrific nightmare species of violent auto grafters whose nerve endings are completely repressed. They are yellowish-pink in color, with huge black eyes, and four large tentacles sprouting from their backs. Their only instincts appear to be obedience to the Goron, and making themselves more lethal. They obsessively sew, stich, and otherwise attach metal blades, hooks, and other sharp implements to their limbs and tentacles, which, when flailed with vigor, become equivalent to a meat-grinder. Gel-Garosh The Gel-Garosh are almost never seen by non-Gorax individuals. Their homeworld was in the Goron home system, so they were the first servants of the Gorax empire. They have a minuscule population, under 10 million individuals, and they have never been studied or even closely observed by any LEX scientist. Gel-Garosh are used by high ranking Gorax nobles as bodyguards and assassins. They stand are around twelve feet tall, with two predatory tendrils and two raptorial arms. Their long athletic legs are built for running and climbing, and their long-necked, eyeless heads end in absurdly sharp carbon beaks. Gel-Garosh are so fast and so deadly that even individuals heavily modified by cybernetics and/or grafting can seldom track them with the naked eye. They customarily wield double-sided scythes tipped with the beak-carbon of their ancestors, coated with venom so that the slightest scratch of the razor edge will cause unconsciousness in minutes. PX-30s: The Greybloods PX-30s are diminutive, grey skinned, faceless beings engineered by the Coreshar and sold strictly to Goron nobles. They are jumbles of cybernetic and biological engineering, cut with excessive amounts of brain matter harvested from murdered psykers. Their psionic powers cannot be used for direct abilities or attack, only for translation, telepathy, and shielding. They achieve psionic synergy when kept in groups because of their identical DNA. They have no independent will or purpose, but the tortured echoes of the conglomerated psykers they once were still rings around their alien minds. When a Gorax noble buys a PX-30, it is usually delivered by an actual member of the Coreshar species, as bloodies seldom possess the delicacy necessary for keeping them alive before they have imprinted on their future master. Once the PX-30 meets its Gorax overlord, it will perform a light psionic imprint on its master, establishing a tunnel of psionic transduction that is only broken with the death of either party. The PX-30 can survive strictly on the energy feedback from this transduction tunnel, and thus never needs to feed. The higher the rank of the noble, the more PX-30s they possess, to a general maximum of 3, though certain overlords and family heads possess more. Category:Factions Category:Arms Race Category:Gorax Category:Milky Way Factions